The Witch
by SethadoreVGC
Summary: "Why am I so different? Why won't anyone help me? I'm drowning in my sorrows... I bear the curse of pain and hurt for all eternity... There is no light for me... Or so I thought..." (Medic x OC; Part one of the trilogy "Daughters of Darkness"; Alternate Universe).
1. Strange, But Funny

"_Seth Rivers!" _

"_Yes?" _

"_Please... Come. Your mother needs to see you..." said the teacher with a worried look. The little 6 year old girl named Seth followed suit until she found her mother who nodded at the teacher and took her daughter by the hand. _

"_What's wrong mommy?" Asked Seth in the most innocent tone of voice ever. Her mother, Sarah Rivers, looked at her sadly and scaredly before answering:_

"_Your sister... Lily is... Um... With the angels..." said Sarah nervously. Seth's eyes widened in realization. Her sister was... Dead._

Seth woke up with a startled jump. She looked around until she realized something.

_Just a Nightmare... Just a nightmare..._

She took deep breaths until she calmed down. The 21 year old girl still remembered that dreadful memory when her mother came to her and told her what happened with her sister... How could she forget such a memory?

She got out of her bed and looked around her dorm room. She then remembered where she was and smiled. She was in her dream school. The Elite Fighting School for Men. Or for sort, the EFSM. Even though it was a school for boys, she got excepted because of her... Ahem, Abilities.

Seth looked at the clock. 6:45. Good. She had 15 minutes to get to breakfast. She changed, brushed her teeth, washed her face and left her room. Locking it. (The school gave her a room with a key because of some perverted boys in the school).

She joined her class table. Currently she was in class 1-A. The top class of the best of the best. She was one of the best in her entire school filled with over 3000 students. Training to fight against the Black Demons. Creatures of unknown origins. And Seth was the best in fighting, hacking, shooting, tests and Black language (the language of the Black demons).

The boys fist-bumped her and they began eating. Until the principle and commander Erica Python of the fighting squad came up to the microphone, cleared her throat and began speaking:

"Good Morning Students.

As you all probably know, today is our 38th anniversary of our school." announced the principle as the crowd erupted into an applause. Seth clapped as well.

"And as you probably know, today, since you all have been training very hard, we give you a day off as a reward." More clapping and applauding from the crowd. Some were yelling 'yeah', others 'All right!', etc.

"Also, Seth Rivers, I need you in my office. Now." said Mrs. Python looking at Seth. That's when everyone turned to look at her.

Seth grew confused. What did she do? Why did the principle want her? It scared her for life as she obeyed and followed the principle to her office. Hearing some boys from the other table make sounds like 'oooh' and 'busted', etc.

Seth followed Mrs. Python to her office. Entering the room, the principle sat down at her chair across from Seth. She noticed Seth wasn't sitting so she gave a gesture for her to sit. Seth obeyed and sat down, waiting for the news.

"Seth Rivers..." she said shaking her head, "How do you of all the pupils in the school get the best results?" she asked smiling. Seth's worry turned to curiosity and confusion.

"Pardon?" asked Seth. "With all due respect."

"Seth Rivers, you've been excepted to go to the front line of defense against the BDs." said Mrs. Python with a smile. Seth blinked twice.

"Well that's an- HOLY MOTHER OF- REALLY?!" Exclaimed Seth excited. Her face was full of excitement and happiness. Then, remembering to be formal, she calmed down and wore a stern look. "Thank you, Mrs. Python. I never thought I'd get such a position..." she said trailing off. Mrs. Python grinned.

"All right, that's the spirit! I know you'll do your very best! With all the experience you've had with training and fighting, I'm sure your ready!" exclaimed the commander smiling.

"I won't fail you!" said Seth confidently.

"Then get ready! Your train leaves at 12:00. Dismissed." said the principle smiling. Seth nodded and walked off. Very excited and happy...

This was it. Seth had waited all her life to do something like this. And now her dream of fighting would come true. Ever since her sister died, Seth wanted to fight against monsters and evil creatures. The Rivers line had been fighting for more than 100 years. Generation after generation. And now, it was Seth's turn.

Seth packed all her things. In one backpack, one computer bag and one small black leather bag for men. An old leather bag as a gift from her grandmother. Seth packed her cloths, her drawing equipment, paper (lots of it).

She suddenly found an outfit she got as a gift from her mother. The outfit was a pink/red/black apocalyptic trench coat with no shoulder sleeves. No buttons also. You would put it on like you would a dress. It also would show her panties (Which would be black and made of the same material as the trench coat). It would otherwise look like a cross between a dress and a trench coat. With matching black long boots that went up to her thighs. The outfit was fire-prof.

She looked at the clothing before smiling and putting it on. The outfit fit her just right. She looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. She looked smokin' awesome. She then tied her long hair in a low ponytail. Now she was _awesome._

Seth was now waiting patiently at the train station with Mrs. Python. Her mind was set on Mrs. Python. She wouldn't be able to see her great principle and mentor for a while. It saddened her a little, knowing her favorite teacher would be far away from her. After all she was going for, she would miss her teacher the most. Why? Well, Seth loved her classes and she liked Mrs. Python as a friend. Either way, she would miss her teacher.

When the train finally came, Seth took one last look at her teacher before hugging her and breaking into small tears. Mrs. Python looked surprised with this but she eventually gave into the hug and hugged her back. Seth looked up at her teacher's face.

"Will I ever see you again?" Seth asked remaining calm. Mrs. Python smiled as she broke away from the hug and her hand was now on Seth's shoulder.

"Perhaps you will. Perhaps someday we will meet again. Now go, solider!" yelled Mrs. Python playfully. Seth giggled and saluted her goodbye before running in the train.

Seth, upon boarding the train, was escorted to her seat. Her seat was actually a small room cabin just for her. Seth held her ticket in her hands. Waiting for the ticket collector...

"Scout! Where did you put my damn bazooka?!" yelled Solider from across the room. Scout peaked his head from the kitchen and looked at him.

"I didn't touch it! I swear!" yelled Scout with no guilt at all. Both were approaching each other. Every mercenary was currently in the "dining room". Trying to ignore the possible fight between Scout and Solider.

"Well you had it last tine so you should know where it is?!"

"I swear, I 'ave no idea!"

"Oh shut up, Jou idiots!" yelled a thick German accent. The two looked over to the side to see the Medic. Fuming in anger. "I'm trying to vork here!"

"Well, excuse me, doc! But I'm being threatened!" yelled Scout. But they failed to notice a figure walk in the room.

"Um guys. I think we 'ave a visitor." said Engineer pointing to the woman standing in the door way. It was Miss Pauline. Scout immediately calmed down when he saw Miss Pauline. He approached Her with a smile.

"Hey Miss Pauline! Watcha doin' here?" asked Scout. Miss Pauline turned to him and the others.

"Commander Erica Python has assigned a new teammate for this team." said miss Pauline like it was an average every-day thing. Scout looked at her.

"A what now?" he asked confused. Miss Pauline sighed.

"You guys are getting a new teammate... Like another person on the team." she explained.

"We understand. But why?" asked the Russian, also know as Heavy. Miss Pauline looked at him.

"I dunno. Maybe because the commander thinks we need help." said Miss Pauline awkwardly.

"Since when do we need help?" asked Spy somewhat amused by this whole scenario. Miss Pauline shrugged.

"I don't know, but she said the new recruit would be here in an hour..." explained Miss Pauline. Spy rolled his eyes. Not too happy about having a new teammate. Can you blame him? He's already surrounded by 'idiots'.

Seth was now standing in front of the gate of her new home. She looked around to see nothing but a base. It was set on a hill that overlooked the entire fields of hills. And somewhere, way on the other side, was the Black Demon army.

Seth approached a small control pad and glanced at it. Seth smirked. It was fairly simple to crack the codes of the gates. And with ease Seth opened the gates just by hacking.

_Do they **want** to get attacked? _Asked Seth to herself whilst smirking.

She entered through the gates and walked up to the front door. There, stood a woman with black hair, tried in a ponytail, glasses, brown eyes, pale skin (but not nearly as pale as Seth's) and wore just a random secretary outfit.

"Good afternoon, I'm Seth Rivers. The new recruit." said Seth trying to make a good first impression. Miss Pauline stood there shocked. There, standing in front of her, was the new recruit. A _girl_?

"Well... Um... Hi, I'm Miss Pauline. I help keep track of the team's status. I wasn't expecting this... I mean your a... Girl." said Miss Pauline. Seth nodded. Taking it a bit offensively. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that... I've never met a girl who fights..." explained Miss Pauline noticing Seth was uncomfortable.

"That's alright. I guess..." Said Seth. Miss Pauline smiled.

"Well how about I take you go meet your new teammates...?" said Miss Pauline. Seth nodded simply following Mrs Pauline in the base.

"So... How did you-" started Miss Pauline before being interrupted by Seth:

"That was so simple and boring. Have someone place more security on those gates. Or I'll do it for you." said Seth playfully. Miss Pauline smiled.

"Well I guess you'll have to ask Engineer. He'll help." replied Miss Pauline smiling. Seth managed to smile. Until Miss Pauline seemed to notice something.

"Oh we're here! Please wait out here until I say it's okay..." explained Miss Pauline. Seth frowned but nodded. Watching Miss Pauline walk through a door...

"Okay guys. She's here!" said Miss Pauline catching everyone's attention.

"She?" asked Heavy. Miss Pauline laughed uncomfortably.

"Okay Seth... You can come out now..." yelled Miss Pauline. Everyone could hear a mumble of an amused voice and small giggles.

"Dafuq?" said a voice from behind the door. Then a fit of laughter suddenly broke out. The team members were looking at each other awkwardly. Until suddenly the laughter stopped and the door slowly opened. Revealing a girl around the height of Scout with Pyro.

"Pyro?" asked Sniper confused. "Who's this Sheila, mate?" Seth looked over at him and frowned.

"Sheila? My name isn't 'sheila', it's Witch..." said Seth introducing herself. Before she left the EFSM she was told by commander Python to call herself 'Witch' because of Seth's witch magic.

"Vitch?" asked the Medic. Seth sighed.

"Nevermind. Just stick with 'Witch'. Hell knows that's what I am... " explained Seth. No one said anything after that. Until Scout spoke up:

"So wait! We 'ave a girl on the team now?" asked Scout expecting the worst. No one said anything, "WHAT?! How can we 'ave a girl on the team! I never asked-"

SMACK!

Engineer smacked Scout from behind in the head. Scout let out a small yelp as he flew forward a little. Spy smiled. Amused, and was tempted to laugh as he lit a cigarette. Seth glared at Scout until she laughed a little.

"Sorry Ma'am. Scout here, 'as problems with manors." explained Engineer glaring at Scout. Seth walked over to Scout and helped him up. Scout was surprised at this.

"Um... Thanks?" said Scout more like a question. Seth nodded and looked over at the team. Engineer smiled.

"Ah'm Engineer, or Engie. That's Scout, Heavy Weapons Guy but call him Heavy, Demoman or Demo for short, Medic, Pyro, Spy, Solider and Sniper." said Engineer introducing everyone whilst pointing to each of them. Seth nodded at each of them when their names were mentioned.

"Now. I'm pretty sure you would like to see your new room?" said Miss Pauline. Seth nodded and followed Miss Pauline to Seth's new room.

Along the way, Miss Pauline gave Seth a little tour. Seth was introduced to almost everyone's rooms, the kitchen, the med-bay, the living area, the gym or training room, the weapons room, Demoman's dynamite area and other places. And finally to Seth's room, which was the last room down the hall.

"Thanks for the tour." said Seth as she placed her bags on her bed. But noticed something and started to panic.

"What's wrong?" asked Miss Pauline. Seth looked around frantically.

"My bag! My black bag. It had important things in it!" shouted Seth nervously. Miss Pauline nodded.

"Maybe you left it in the dinning area?" suggested Miss Pauline. Seth nodded as she remembered she left it there and followed Miss Pauline back to the dinning area...

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" said Scout as he picked up a black bag. Spy rolled his eyes.

"Maybe it's the shelias'?" suggested Sniper. Scout ignored Sniper and opened the bag, finding something very interesting.

A book. To be more specific, Notebooks. Notebooks filled with unknown things. Scout emptied the bag and looked at the note books. Most pf them were empty, but the few that weren't were filled with drawings of anime styled drawings. Most were just bloody pictures (and were much better than the pictures Scout drew). Scout was lost in his thoughts and didn't hear everyone gather around.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Engineer snapping Scout out of his thoughts. Scout finally nodded and looked at the drawings again. When the others saw them, they were amazed with how well she could draw.

"This shelia can draw..." whispered Sniper to Medic. Medic could only nod in total agreement.

Scout then found a black note with the title: "My not-so-boring life". Scout guessed this was her diary. When he was about to open it, Seth came through the door with a shocked look in her eyes. Then it turned to frustration as she walked up to Scout and snatched the notebooks away.

"No. Touching. My. Stuff!" she said possessively, gritting her teeth as she grabbed her bag and shoved the notebooks in her bag. She eyed them all suspiciously until she calmed down and smiled.

"Sorry. Just my possessive side." she said cheerfully as she skipped out of the room. Leaving the 9 mercenaries confused and somewhat shocked...

_It will be interesting to live with her..._ Some thought as they went back to their business...


	2. Little secret yet to be said

Seth suddenly woke up as the thunder rumbled and lightning clashed. Her eyes were wide. She had just woke up from the same nightmare.

_Again... Why that flashback..?_ She thought curiously. She couldn't understand why or how she was seeing that nightmare over and over again. Seth lied down again and tried to sleep.

She couldn't fall asleep.

The nightmare was too real this time. She couldn't go back to sleep in fear of re-living the same nightmare over and over again.

Seth recklessly got out of bed and put on her favorite black hoodie (which was next to her bed) and left her room, leaving the door open. Seth looked into the dark abyss and sighed. Only the moonlight could be seen slightly glooming out the window. She looked down the hallway to see the gym doors open. She looked back into her room and at one of her bags. Seth got an idea.

She walked up to the bag and opened it revealing a violin case. She slowly opened it to find her violin sitting there. Only collecting more dust as it sat there. She picked it up and slowly brushed her hands over the violin to clean off most of the dust. She smiled when she saw no more trace of it left. She grabbed her bow and walked out of the bedroom and into the dark hallway.

She walked down the hallway, violin in hand. She reached the gym and walked in, leaving the door slightly open. She walked to the center of the large gym hall. Her footsteps slightly echoing in the dark.

As soon as she reached the center she looked at her violin and muttered something in an unknown language and the violin started floating in the air! She smiled slightly admiring the spell she cast as the violin began to play a slower version of a song and Seth began to sing:

"Feeling my way through the darkness  
>Guided by a beating heart<br>I can't tell where the journey will end  
>But I know where to start"<p>

Her eyes were filled with sadness as she started to dance. Her voice was beautiful. It was like an angel's voice calling down from heaven.

"They tell me I'm too young to understand  
>They say I'm caught up in a dream<br>Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
>Well that's fine by me"<p>

She could remember all the times everyone looked down at her and all the times she felt disapproved and unwanted. But right now, she didn't care.

"So wake me up when it's all over  
>When I'm wiser and I'm older<br>All this time I was finding myself  
>And I didn't know I was lost"<p>

This part she sang louder and with more emotions. And what she sang was true.

"I tried carrying the weight of the world  
>But I only have two hands<br>Hope I get the chance to travel the world  
>But I don't have any plans"<p>

What could she do? Besides sing and dance.

"Wish that I could stay forever this young  
>Not afraid to close my eyes<br>Life's a game made for everyone  
>And love is the prize"<p>

What love? For Seth, love was nothing. And she wasn't bothered by this at all. Seth started to dance more lively and the moonlight acted as her spotlight in the center. Her eyes shimmered in the light as they left a soft glow to them.

"So wake me up when it's all over  
>When I'm wiser and I'm older<br>All this time I was finding myself  
>And I didn't know I was lost..."<p>

She sang finishing the sweet melody of the song. Her eyes were closed and her mind was only thinking about the words and music she made. Her violin came to a stop, waiting for Seth to sing something else. Seth shook her head as if to tell the violin she was done for the night. The violin did a nodding gesture with it's form to do so. It floated back to Seth's hands and it stopped. The spell was gone.

Seth turned to look for anyone. She saw no one. She hoped she hadn't woken someone up because of her rather loud singing. She sighed as she walked back to the hallway. She took one last glance at the gym and then left. Eager to get some sleep.

Little did she know that a figure lurked in the dark. Watching her closely as she went back to her own room...

Sniper stretched as he got off his bed. He sat on his bed and was staring at the floor. Tired. He finally got enough energy to look at his alarm clock which had just gone off.

5:45 am.

Not bad. It was pretty early but he was used to it. He got up every morning to do the early morning watch. He got into his uniform, grabbed his sniper-rifle and walked out of his bedroom. Closing the door behind him.

He walked down the long hallway until he heard a soft humming coming from around the corner. He stopped in his tracks as he was about to turn the corner. He peaked down the corner to see Seth moping the floor. She took a quick break to whipped her sweat off her forehead and continued to mop.

"Hey Witch! What are you doing?" asked Sniper coming out of his hiding spot. Seth looked up to see Sniper standing there. She smiled.

"I'm finishing up the chores. After all, you guys do leave kind of a mess." she said giggling slightly at the end. Sniper looked surprised.

"Your doing our chores, love?" he asked. Seth looked at him awkwardly until she remembered his Australian accent. Seth nodded as she finished. Put the mop in the bucket of soap water and pick it up from the handle.

"What time did you get up?" he asked. Seth groaned in annoyance.

"4:30 am. I wanted to clean up." she said proudly. Sniper rolled his eyes in amusement and slightly playfully. Seth rolled her eyes back at him as she walked down the hall and to the kitchen. Sniper followed, offering her help every now and then. She only shook her head in disagreement and would continue walking...

By the time everyone got up it was 9:00 am. They each had their own time to get up. Each had their own schedule to follow. Only Medic, for some reason, wasn't awake. But sleeping.

"Hey where's Medic?" asked Seth, "He missed breakfast."

"He is sleeping in room. He do night patrol and sleep to 10." said the Heavy. Who was talking to Seth about training. Seth nodded. Then she remembered the night before and to herself panicked. What if Medic heard her? Or worst of all, saw her...? Levitating her violin as it played by itself. It would of definitely freaked him out.

"Is Little witch okay?" asked Heavy noticing her slight fear. Seth heard him call her little witch. It wasn't the first time, so Seth was used to it now. Seth shook it off and shook her head. She didn't feel like telling everyone she sang in the middle of the night...

"You sure?" asked Heavy. Seth nodded smiling nervously. Heavy didn't buy it, but listened to her.

"I'm gonna go see what Sniper is doing. See you later, Heavy!" she said as she walked away from him, hearing a 'goodbye' as she turned the corner. Suddenly she got a tingling feeling. She dismissed it and continued on her way.

It was obvious she was going to check on Medic. It was past 11 and she hadn't seen him anywhere. So she went towards the big metal double doors. She tried pushing them, but they were too heavy. So she did it the lazy way.

WOOSH!

The doors were pushed open due to her magic. Both opened widely almost at the same time. Seth stepped in the Lab and the first thing she saw was darkness. It was too dark to even look for a light-switch, so she snapped her fingers and a glowing red/hot-pink fire orb, that was just centimeters from her hand, appeared. She looked around walking in the dark, the fire ball illuminating her path. This continued until she found a light-switch and flipped it on.

No one.

No one was there. Until she felt the same tingling feeling as she did before. She looked around. The tingling feeling came back again.

"Alright show yourself!" she yelled. No one answered.

"Alright then..." she said to herself, waiting just in case someone responded. When no did, she began chanting a spell,

"Ankarah Mitiwa Sentio Nayvara! Wherever you may hide, show yourself, to the light!" and a red/hot-pink light orb appeared in her hands and it began to expand, until it hit every wall. Then suddenly a white light appeared in front of her. It was the form of a man. Seth and the man were around the same height. Until a groan came from him and he appeared like a normal person.

It was Spy.

"Why are you following me?" she asked feeling slightly embarrassed but still angry. Spy cocked an eyebrow. If looks could kill, Seth's glare would have sent him to hell long ago. She looked like she was going to murder someone.

"Why are you looking for Medic?" asked Spy in his usual French accent. Seth looked confused.

"Well according to Heavy, Medic was supposed to be up at 10. And now it's 11... I just wanted to see if he was alright." said Seth confused at the smug look Spy had on his face.

"Alright... **Witch**." he said bitterly. Seth started to fum in anger. Until she snapped.

"Did you just call me... a Witch?" she said giggling as she suddenly drew out a large scythe with a fire-looking blade. And swung it at Spy with fury unlike anyone Spy every fought. She was angrier than Scout when he lost a game. She swung it at him with speed and ease. Spy barely managed to dodge her powerful blows. Seth managed to knock down most of Medic's equipment. By the time Spy ran away from the crazy woman, Seth had trashed the Med-Bay.

"Aw shit!" she said noticing the mess. Until she heard someone come in. She turned around to find a pissed off Medic.

"Aw fucking pussies..." she cursed to herself. But then her face lit up in excitement as she snapped her fingers and everything was back to normal. As if nothing had been touched in the first place. Her scythe was still in her hand. It was noticeably much taller than her. She smirked as she walked up to Medic, who looked stunned.

"Your welcome." she said as she suddenly vanished when Medic blinked. He looked around to find her gone. He blinked twice. He was frozen.

_What. The. Fick? _He thought as he snapped out of his thoughts. And he wasn't surprised. No, he was shocked. With only one question on his mind...

How?

Seth awake in her bed. Looking through her window at the dark starry sky outside. The moon was full. It illuminated the sky. And all the stars. It was almost too peaceful. And Seth had yet to get in battle.

And she couldn't sleep. Again. Her eyes were wide awake. She got up from her bed in frustration and grabbed her violin. She left her bedroom and walked down the hallway to the gym hall. She walked in the gym and cast a spell on her violin.

It began to play a violin version of Sally's song. Seth looked emotional as she walked to the center of the gym.

_I sense there's something in the wind_

She began. It was as smooth as an angel's sigh again.

_That feels like tragedy's at hand_

Tragedy's that Seth has been suffering after her sister...  
><em>And though I'd like to stand by her<em>

she sang remembering her older sister while she could.

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

The feeling of guilt and depression.

_The worst is just around the bend_

Perhaps it is.

_And does she notice my woes for her?_

Seth missed her sister.

_And I wish she could see how much she means to me?_

Seth let her dancing become more slower.

_I wish it wasn't to be..._

Seth could only sigh.

_What will become of my dear soul?_  
><em>Where will my actions lead us then?<em>

She could only think of the RED's upon singing that.

_Although I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud  
>Try as I may, it doesn't last<em>

Seth only wished her sister was here with her. She wished this war had never started. She wished her mother would understand her tears of pain.

_And will we ever end up together?_

The more Seth thought about it. The more she believed her sister was dead. But then, why wash she getting these nightmares?

_No, I think not, it's never to become_

Sang Seth doubtfully.

_For she cannot hear me..._

Seth finished sighing as she looked around. The darkness was still there. Almost as if the shadows had grown bigger. Seth frowned as she sat down and held her legs to her chest, as she began to weep. The memory would always be there. No matter what.

And just outside of the large gym hall, was a figure hiding in the shadows. His glasses slightly glimmering in the dark as he watched her thoughtfully. His blue eyes trailing up and down her still but sad form. He could only frown. Sympathy had got the best of him. He wished he could comfort the poor girl. But then that would give him away. He would stay hidden. And, sadly, watch from afar...

Sniper walked down one of the many hallways in the base. But he knew each and every one of them. Each passage. Each room. Every part which there was to know about. The only room he didn't know was Seth's room.

His thoughts on Seth were... Curious. He couldn't really describe the strangely quiet but hyper girl. Her quiet and shy part would kick in with big crowds, but with only one or two people in a room with her, she felt... Confident. Sniper thought a lot about this girl. He was also trying to come up with a plot to kill her. Only if necessary. But so far, he knew nothing about her. No weakness' or anything.

Hopefully, he would be able to speak with the bipolar girl.

And perhaps gain a friend?

He found himself in the kitchen before he knew it. Everyone was sitting there. Even Medic, for some reason. And Seth was there too. Only... She was at the far end of the table drawing something on a piece of paper. Sniper slowly approached her and saw what she was drawing.

A beautiful white flower with purple on it's tips. It looked so real and strange. Seth didn't seem to notice him watching her draw. He thought she was a natural drawer. An artist. Until he was snapped out of his thoughts by Scout snapping his fingers in Sniper's face. Sniper turned to look at the young teen and the first thing he noticed was Scout giving him a 'crazy' gesture, whilst looking at Seth. Sniper frowned and glared at Scout as he slowly walked away from Seth and sat down next to Engineer.

"Dat girl is weird. She's so... Anti-social..." whispered Scout just loud enough for everyone to hear. Even Seth heard it and scoffed harshly and gritted her teeth at him. Sniper rolled his eyes behind his orange sunglasses.

"I think she's kinda shy, mate." snapped Sniper defending the young woman. "Maybe we should invite her to do something with us. After all, she is a newbie." explained Sniper. Everyone, except Spy, nodded. Sniper noticed Spy's scowl on his face, and approached him.

"Something wrong, mate?" asked the Australian casually. Pretending nothing was wrong. Spy rolled his eyes.

"I zon't trust her..." said Spy, whispering so only Sniper could hear. Sniper looked casual.

"Well neither do I, but I'm willing to give the shelia a shot!" explained Sniper trying to convince Spy that perhaps she wouldn't do anything stupid. Spy just shook his head.

"She has anger management issues. I zon't trust her because she has zhis bad vibe coming from her. I will take your advice. But if she does anything against this team- Anything! I'll see through zhat she is dead." explained Spy. Sniper thought for a moment. He considered Spy's idea but they hardly knew her (partly because she NEVER talks to them). Sniper nodded after a while and walked up to Seth's still form.

"Nice drawing, Witch!" said Sniper making an effort to speak with her. Seth looked up and then at her drawing. She quickly shoved it off the table and into her bag, smiling nervously. Sniper smiled as he sat down next to her.

"Oh come on, I won't tease you about your drawings. They are very pretty!" he said nicely. Seth looked at him with a confused expression as she slowly drew out her paper again. As soon as Sniper could see it, Seth continued to draw, with Sniper watching her every move.

"Could you stop staring please?" she asked shyly. Sniper blinked and nodded as he gave her some personal space. Seth smiled after that, she liked the fact that he respected her choices. It made her feel kinda better.

"So Witch, uh... How long 'ave you been training?" pipped Scout suddenly. Seth turned towards the teen and smiled lightly.

"2 years. Almost three. My birthday is in January." she said keeping her shy side in check. Scout smiled with surprise.

"Really? And here ya are now! Sittin' with a group of highly trained mercenaries who are fightin' against an army of Black Demon Scum! With only being trained for 2 years? Wow. I'm impressed." said Scout whistling. Seth blushed a little as she drank her black tea which has been sitting in front of her for a while now.

"Well, it's really a matter of your skills and professions. I understand you are the Scout. The speedster of the team. Sniper is the, well, sniper, the long range assassin. Pyro, the pyromaniac who plays with fire. And the others, who specialize in what they do. Each in their own way." she explained. Everyone at the table sat there surprised. Even Solider was kinda impressed. She knew a lot about classes and other military stuff as well. Seth giggled.

"Well, as you know, I'm a witch. A sorceress. A magic wielder." she said as she began to play with a little pink fire orb. Throwing it back and forth from her right to left hand. She did other stuns too with the orb before it disintegrated into nothing.

After that, Seth was bombarded with questions...


	3. Curiosity is a pain

(10:00 AM, Seth's Room, The next day...

The 21 year old woman sat in her bed. Quietly. Doing nothing until she finally snapped. She couldn't take it anymore. Her urges to cast a spell were taking affect. Partly because she was bored as hell and partly because she couldn't quite control her urges. She suddenly got a rather strange but evil idea.

Pranking Time!

(1:00 PM, The Med-Bay...)

Medic sat in the Med-bay currently working on the Medigun. Heck, he needed to upgrade it if he wanted to be able to save his teammates during battle. But the reason why he couldn't wasn't because of lack of sleep, or no motivation to work.

But _her._

Medic couldn't stop thinking about Witch. Her quiet timid side just taking over her during the times they all ate, but also she wasn't afraid to show her anger at Scout when he said something which she took offensively. She puzzled him mostly. How she acted. But the one thought on his mind was:

Why?

Until he heard a loud 'BOOM' come from outside followed by some screaming. Medic was immediately out of his thoughts as he rushed outside to see what the fuss was all about. All he saw was an angry Scout. Then, surprisingly, he began to laugh.

"Witch! No fair!" he yelled. The only answer he got was laughter. Evil, insane, laughter. He ran off into a direction, eager to find the troublesome witch. Medic simply rolled his eyes and growled to himself about being distracted. He was tempted to yell at Scout to see what the hell was going on. But he immediately dismissed the idea as Scout ran away in a rush, knowing he would never catch Scout now.

He sighed as he turned around, only to meet face to face with Witch. He let out a scream as he stumbled backwards. Seth quickly slapped her hands over his mouth to hush him. She put a finger to her mouth and made a 'Shh' sound. She pulled him in the Med-bay and with her magic closed the doors. Medic simply stared at her dumbfounded until she spoke:

"Your not going to scream again, are you?" she asked. Medic only nodded. Seth removed her hands away from his mouth and looked at him before nodding and moving aside so Medic could return to his work. "So... Your upgrading the Medigun, huh?" she said slightly laughing. Medic could only nod.

"Um. Mind if I stay here for a while. I mean, I pulled a prank on Scout this morning and... Well... It didn't go to well when he started charging at me and I had to run like the wind. I caused the explosion outside so I could get you to open the door and I could sneak in. Sorry, I just had to get away from Scout." she explained. Medic chuckled a bit, before smiling slyly.

"He's still going to kill jou." he said. Witch shrugged. "And then you'll respawn. But he probably von't. Considering your a female and your new to zhis team. By zhe way, my name ist Medic. And I know your name is Witch." Seth simply looked at him.

"Yeah, Witch... Strange, right? I mean when you never know who someone's real name is. Especially since you, yourself, have another name. It'll be weird getting used to this..." she said as if it was no big deal. Medic sighed. Remembering his real name. It had been a very long time since anyone ever knew what his name was. And really, he felt empty in a way. Witch made him remember his name, which wasn't something anyone could do.

"Vell, I guess you'd have to, until zhis var is over zhen we may only call ourselves by our code names. After all, I am a Mercenary." he said. Witch sighed. Turning away from him. "But you know somezhing?" he asked. Seth turned towards him with a curious look on her face.

"Hm?"

"You don't have to be completely hidden avay like Spy. We don't know anyzhing about him, onlt zhat he's a backstabbing son of a bitch. And an assassin. So I'd try not to get on his bad side. But anyvays, jou don't have to be so secretive. After all somevone knowing your name von't kill you." he explained. Seth could only nod.

"Well in that case. Seth. My name is Seth." she said stretching out a hand to shake. Medic looked at her before smiling and shaking her hand. Seth said. She didn't expect him to shake her hand back but refused to be rude in any way. After all, he could kick her out if he wanted to.

"Vell zhen it's a pleasure to meet jou, Seth." he said. She nodded. Until she suddenly shook her head.

"We need to stop nodding our heads, it's getting only and awkward." she said keeping a joking atmosphere. Medic could only laugh in response. Seth smiled kindly.

Medic, to be honest, started to taking a liking to this mysterious girl. Not in any passionate or loving way, but in a friendly way. A simple friendly way. Nothing more yet nothing less.

He admired the way how she managed to sneak in without him noticing. It was almost too well planned out. Seth must have had to make a plan quickly, and to make a plan that quickly would require intelligence. And damn sure did she have that. He admired that. He admired any form of intelligence in any form or way.

Then something caught his eye. As Seth moved to sit down he noticed a tail. A cat's tail, sticking out from underneath her hoodie. He also noticed how her hood was over her head, hiding her brown locks. As his eyes traced to her face, he noticed big hot pink with brown stripes for her eye color, she also had long eyelashes, which made her eyes look prettier. Pale, nearly white, skin. Small pale lips curved into a rather pretty smile, which stood on her face nicely. High cheekbones with a rather not too long and not too round face. She wasn't stunning or breathtaking, but her face was nice to look at. The smile she wore only made her look prettier. Now Medic wasn't one to stare at someone like this, but when he noticed her tail he had to look at something else, and he was rather surprised when he realized just how pretty she actually was.

Her strangely bipolar personality kinda freaked him out, but refused to show fear to a female. Especially one who was 30 cm shorter than him. Now Seth wasn't short, Medic was just tall. Almost 2 meters. The height stood well for a wide shouldered man. Seth had to admit this. He was tall compared to her. But she only found that funny. She wasn't intimidated by his size in anyway. She actually thought he looked handsome like that.

_Wait, what?!_ Seth yelled to herself. Cursing for thinking such immature thoughts. She couldn't believe she actually thought he looked handsome. Even though he did look handsome. She was confused. But didn't show it as he sat down next to her.

"Dein Gesicht ist hubsch..." he said suddenly in German. Seth looked at him then looked away as she blushed. He didn't seem to notice her do this. When her face calmed down she turned to him again and looked confused.

"What?" she asked confused. Of course she knew what the compliment meant but she just decided to play dumb and act confused by his native language.

"Nothing!" he said quickly. Seth looked at him before just shaking it off and smiling. She approached him staring into his blue eyes, until she was right in front of him.

"Danke Medic!" she said. When Medic blinked, Seth was gone. And Scout was in his door way confused at the shocked Medic.

"What?" he asked. Medic just sighed.

Seth. Could. Explode.

She just left the Med-Bay and was skipping along happily. She couldn't believe Medic told her that! It was... Kind. And sweet of him but why? Seth almost immediately dismissed the thought of Medic having a crush on her. Medic had said that out of only friendship, right? Seth wasn't sure but she could probably scream and kick all day from the endorphins that just exploded in her brain. And she didn't want to see Medic for the whole day. It was embarrassing and kind of weird, but still cute and nice of him.

But then all that excitement. All the happiness, suddenly disappeared as her head began to hurt. She fell to her knees as she heard her sister's voice inside her head.

"_Come on Seth!" yelled the 12 year old as her younger sister followed her. _

"_Coming Lily!" yelled Seth back as she raced after the eldest. Seth and Lily laughed and laughed as they played in the field. Until it got dark. And they needed to go home. Once they were in front of their home, Lily suddenly collapsed and fell unconscious as all Seth could hear was the evil insane laughter of a woman._

"_KILL HER!" It screamed._

"NO!" screamed Seth as she sat up in her bed. Sweat ran down her face and she was breathing heavily. She noticed her head was bandaged and her hair was black. She took some of her bangs and held them in her hand as suddenly, her hair began to fade back to it original brown. Seth sighed as she leaned back and frowned. Another dream.

"Ah, I see our patient is awake!" said a familiar German accent. Seth turned her head to meet Medic.

"What happened?" she asked confused. Medic blinked.

"Vell Um.. I'm not too sure in fact myslf. Vhen jou left zhe Med-Bay I heard a 'thump' and I vent to see vhat happened. I saw you on zhe floor, bleeding from your closed eyes and ears, also from your head. Your hair was black vhen I found you and your skin vas vhite! You vere screaming and yelling until I shot you vith one of my tranquilizers. I have no idea how zhat happened, so I'm guessing it vas somezhing of sorcery, ja?" he explained. Seth's eyes just grew wide.

"I was in that bad of a condition?! What?! H-How long was I out?" she asked nervously. Medic sighed.

"About a veek."

"WHAT?!" Seth yelled. Slightly sitting up.

"Calm down! You'll only hurt your injuries some more!" he yelled. Seth calmed down and sighed. "Perhaps jou could tell me vhat do jou zhink happened?"

"I don't know, Medic... I really, honestly don't know. All I remember having was that nightma-" she said as she realized something. She shut her mouth after that.

"Having vhat?" he asked confused. Seth shook her head after a while.

"Nothing" she smiled. "It's nothing..." she said. Medic just looked at her in a don't-lie-to-me way. But as soon as she said nothing Medic dismissed the topic.

Whatever was going on inside that weird head of her's wasn't good. And Medic didn't need to be a wizard or sorcerer to know that. In fact, he had started questioning as to why she acted like that. Like during breakfast, lunch and dinner. Or during the times Medic would spy on her whenever she sang.

Yes, Medic did spy on her. But only to listen to her sad songs. He questioned this too? Why would a pretty face like herself be depressed and only sing hopeless songs? It filled his mind with only curiosity for this particular girl. It confused, yet again, intrigued him. This girl certainly had his attention. She was tough shell to crack. But like anything, anything can be cracked or broken. So perhaps she was?

So far, this young woman only confused him.

And caught his admiration.

Seth sat in her bed, waiting for the clock to strike 12 am. Her only thoughts were on the slow clock that ticked creepily.

12 o' clock.

Seth sighed as she got up, grabbed her violin case from underneath her bed, took the violin out and walked down the dark hallway. With violin in hand, she walked to the gym again. Eager to sing to fill up her desire for singing and music.

Ever since the talk with Medic, she was starting to feel paranoid. Seth was terrible at dream magic so she didn't know what it meant or anything about what it was supposed to signify.

She walked in the large area and walked to the middle. To her spotlight. To her own world. She began to play (with her magic) a song:

"Ask not the sun why she sets"

She sang. A rather soft and beautiful voice echoed in the darkness.

"Why she shrouds her light away?"

She knew that the light was her sister (in her thoughts the light was). And she wanted her sister to be with her.

"Or why she hides her glowing gaze"

How could something so beautiful, disappear like that?

"When night turns crimson gold to gray"

She felt hurt and sad whenever this song came to her mind. And this part. She wanted her sister.

"For silent falls the guilty sun  
>As day to dark does turn"<p>

She only saw darkness in her mind.

"One simple truth she dare not speak:  
>Her light can only blind and burn"<p>

She was angry. Angry at her sister for dying. For leaving her. For burning her with her light.

"No mercy for the guilty  
>Bring down their lying sun"<p>

No mercy it was. No mercy from the killer.

"Blood so silver black by night  
>Upon their faces pale white"<p>

She wanted revenge on the one responsible for her sister's death.

"Cruel moon, bring the end  
>The dawn will never rise again... "<p>

She finished. And it won't. The dawn in her shall never rise again...


	4. Beautiful

(The Next day… 6 o' clock AM…)

Seth couldn't feel positive right now. All she wanted was some peaceful time alone in the dinning area. She was reading a book by one of her favorite authors. As she slowly flipped through the pages reading the novel, she was reminded of her sister as the girl in the story's sister was killed. Seth kept falling back into flashbacks and reality.

And this was pissing her off.

BANG!

"Aw piss!" cursed a familiar voice from the kitchen.

Seth jumped from the noise and went to investigate. There in the kitchen, sure enough, was Sniper. His bag had fell to the floor, with a bunch of glass jars spilling everywhere. Luckly, no glass was broken.

"Hi Sniper… What are you doing with those jars..?" asked Seth confused. Sniper laughed nervously.

"Um… Well, when were on the battlefield, you'll see!" he said with a silly but nervous looking grin on his face. Seth smiled as she helped him pick up the jars.

"Jars…? On the battlefield?" Seth asked curiously but laughing slightly. Sniper huffed embarrassed.

"Yup… You'll see…" he said. Seth laughed at his nervousness and lightly smacked him in the back.

"Well, mister Sniper! What are you doing here this early in the morning?" she asked smiling.

"Well I could ask you the same thing, mate." Said Sniper. Seth grinned some more.

"Reading a novel. And I was going to make myself breakfast." She said proudly. It was Sniper's turn to smile.

"Can I help?" he asked. Seth frowned, thinking about it. Before answering him with a 'yes'.

They got to work as soon as possible. Sniper would work on the eggs, and Seth made something she was really good at making. Krapes. Around 6:30 everyone was up, much to Seth's surprise. Even Medic was up. And he did the night shift for guarding. When suddenly, Spy walked up to the tables and began to make a speech:

"Alright gentlemen! Today we have a mission! A group of Black Demons have been sighted by some hikers in a forest. They escaped, luckily. We need to report to the public to keep people from wandering into these parts. But that's for later. We'll leave at 8 am. So finish up and get your weapons ready." Spy looked nervous when he mentioned some people wandering in the land.

Seth knew of this before anyone of them did, she could feel the presence of other humans around the area. But since her tracking magic and senses weren't that good, she wasn't sure. She felt the Black Demon's presence as well. But wasn't sure of this as well.

_Note to self: Tell the guys about these presence next time. So we could be ready incase. _Thought Seth frowning. Damn her weak magic in higher fields of sorcery!

Everyone was in their own battle clothes. So was Seth in her dress (which she got from her mother). Seth hid two daggers in her sleeves (she had certain kinds of gloves which could easily hide something small), a chainsaw on her back and her scythe in her hand.

Seth grinned as she felt the doors of their base open. She felt the cold air hit her. But it didn't bother her anyways. Witches could take harsher weathers and could survive in colder or hotter temperatures better than humans could. And everyone else wore long sleeves (even Scout). Everyone began to head towards the van when Seth suddenly spoke up:

"Wait." She said. Everyone turned their heads towards her. She grinned, "I know the way. It's not too far off." She said. Everyone looked at each other before some nodded and followed her. Spy hesitated. But followed her with caution. He wasn't a big risk taker and didn't want to become one because of a new completely unknown girl who came to them to supposedly fight with them against these monsters. Strange.

They had been trenching in the forest for 10 minutes with Scount constantly whining about not being there yet. Seth had gotten so annoyed by Scout's constant bickering so she stopped, turned around, and punched Scout straight in the face.

"Sorry. But please, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she screamed at the last part. Then she suddenly fell to the ground going limb. Medic was almost immediately at her side with everyone gathered around as well. But they gave him his room to check on her. Seth was conscious, but slightly lightheaded. Medic shook her.

Vhat happened?" he asked concerned. Seth weakly managed to look at Medic in the eye before responding:

"I… They are close…" she said before she recovered and got up from Medic's hold. She was staring at a direction in horror. "Very close…" Then suddenly she screamed in pain. "HEADS UP!" and with that everyone got down just as black ooze like creatures went jumping at them. They landed behind the group. Everyone got up quickly to grab their weapons and start to fight.

Scout was 'Bonking' most of the black demons with his beloved bat sending them flying into trees and rocks. Spy had disappeared and had been backstabbing the demons with his butterfly knife, but Seth could see him with her magic. Engineer had been shooting at them and had already constructed a level 1 sentry. It had been firing at Black demons. Pyro was nowhere in sight. Medic had been running back and forth healing anyone who was injured. Heavy was shooting everything that wasn't human or animal. Soldier had been using his shot gun (under the request of Engineer not to blow something but with his bazooka).

Seth had begun to notice how everyone was fighting and keeping to their own style and ways. She had also noticed a bunch of the mercs missing, Sniper, Spy (who she could see with her magic), Pyro and Demo. She wondered where they went but her question was answered when Pyro came out of hiding to fire blast a BD with his flamethrower. Demo had come out from behind a pile of rocks laughing as something exploded with black ooze of some sorts flying everywhere. Seth wasn't shocked, but she was surprised from such an explosion. She also noticed how many black demons suddenly had collapsed and died. She did another scan with her magic and found Sniper in a tree, sniping BDs.

Seth was doing fine. She had been cutting BDs with her chainsaw, slashing black blood all over herself. Also she had been using her daggers as ninja stars in a way, throwing them back and forth, catching them and throwing them. Stabbing BDs with the twin daggers. She had rarely used her scythe. But when she saw another horde of Black demons, she lost her calmness and took out her scythe from apparently nowhere and began to chant a spell:

"ALKUNA YITAVA UNSANKA SHITIVA KIRAER ALS SAN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "STAND IN MY PATH AND YOU SHALL PERISH!" she translated as she smashed the blade of the scythe in the ground and from it erupted at dark black light which disintegrated everything in her path. She had killed the whole horde. They all had vanished in a puff of smoke.

The mercs stood there dumbfounded. They could not believe all the power that was just deployed in front of them. No one spoke until Scout found the courage to speak to the enraged girl:

"Remind me not to get on your bad side!" he said laughing at the end lightly. Seth suddenly fell to the ground followed by a loud moan of pain. Medic, upon hearing the girl's cries, ran to her aid and began to check on her. Seth was awake but was very weak from the attack she just used.

"I-I… That drained all my magic… Next time… Ugh, someone stop me… I will be no use to you magicless." Seth explained. They all nodded. Medic picked her up bridal style and got up.

"Will she be okay, doc?" asked Sniper concerned. Medic smiled as he looked at her face.

"Ja. She vill be fine. She just lost so much energy from the magical attack she did. Perhaps when she screams those words out again, ve should stop her." Explained Medic. Everyone nodded. Except Spy. He had just learned a weakness of his… Um, "ally". And to congratulate himself, he lit a cigarette in celebration. Hiding his smirk.

It's not that he had a problem with this girl, it's just that he had trust issues and did not trust this girl. She was strangely familiar for some reason, but he couldn't grasp on the answer. This is why he didn't trust her. Because he needed to find out who she was. If he knew her he'd need to find out. But for now, her mind and memories would be shrouded in mystery. For now.

"We are done here." Said the large Heavy. Medic nodded as he carried Witch who had recently fallen asleep. As everyone made their way back to the base, Medic had been staring at the petite figure in his arms. But he was mostly concentrated on her face.

_She is most beautiful in her sleep_ he thought. But as soon as he realized what he was thinking, he began to deny himself. _Nein, nein, nein Medic! Zhat did NOT just come into my mind… But… Oh fick it! She is beautiful! Her beautiful beautiful face… _Then another thought came into his mind. A random, insane, but beautiful thought:

_I love her… _He thought, _NEIN! VHAT ARE YOU ZHINKING?! DUMMKOPF! DUMMKOPF! DUMMKOPF! _He cursed to himself. He knew he had something wrong in his mind, but to think THAT! Oh no! Now he went truly insane! _She is nothing but a colleague! A friend! Nothing more! Nothing less! _He thought.

Then he finally realized something. He needed to investigate this feeling. He had been feeling something weird ever since she was first introduced to the team. A strange feeling which made him feel uncomfortable around Witch. It drove him insane but he was hiding it. He was doing a good job too.

Perhaps it was just another feeling from the insanity?

Or something else…

Seth woke up to find herself in the Medbay. She didn't make a move, but saw Medic working on something to her right, his back turned towards her. She slowly got up, still looking at Medic, she quietly got off the bed and slowly tip toed towards the door. She finally took her eyes off Medic, to open the door. And just as she was in front of the door—

"Ah-hem!" said a sharp voice from behind her.

_Busted_. She thought slowly turning around to see Medic staring at her a couple of feet away.

"Um… Hi…" she said. Medic just stared.

"Vhere did you zhink you were going?" he asked. Seth looked away from his gaze. Medic approached the shy girl and hugged her tightly. Holding her closely. His fingers were in her hair. His chin was resting on her head.

"Um, Medic? What's going on?" she asked. Medic only ignored her and continued to hug her. He had begun to stroke her head.

"Touch me." He said jokingly, smirking. Seth's eyes widen.

"What?" she said confused.

"Touch me." He said again lustfully, but still joking. Seth suddenly caught on and placed her hand on his torso. She began to slide her hand down his torso to his lower stomach. Then an idea came to her head. A perverted crazy idea. She slowly slid her hand to his crotch. Medic yet out a gasp as he realized what was going on. Seth felt the growing tension in his manhood and began to rub his crotch. Medic, who was already turned on, began to moan out. His grip on her tightened.

"S-Seth!~ Ah!~ So… Ugh, RAUS, RAUS!" he screamed. Seth smiled evilly as she pushed him with her magic onto the bed and was soon above him. She didn't know why, but she felt like she wanted to give Medic pleasure. The excitement was almost too much to give up! He needed this, and she knew that.

Seth sat on top of him, this didn't bother Medic for she was pretty light, and began to grid her crotch on his lower stomach. Dancing with her hips, Medic was watching the whole time, getting harder and harder every minute. This excited him and made him scared. What was going on in that head of hers?!

Then he pushed her off. He couldn't let what was about to happen to his friend happen. Medic didn't want to hurt her in any way. So that's why he pushed her off. Leaving a shocked Seth.

"Medic… I'm sorry! I didn't mean that…" she said trailing off into mutters. Medic got up and comforted her.

"I'm sorry for hugging you… If I didn't, zhen zhis embarrassing moment wouldn't be a reality." He said. Seth smiled.

"Hey it's okay… I needed a hug… But…" she said pausing.

"Vhat?" he asked softly. Seth smiled like a pervert.

"… I liked it when you moaned out name…~" this statement made Medic go red like a tomato…

**((oh I'm such a naughty girl… I wanted to add a little bit of bonding between Medic and Seth… Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter… ! ****) **


	5. Deep Down Inside

(4 PM, Seth's POV)

Seth was casually walking around the base. It was late in the afternoon and Seth was bored. She didn't DARE go to Medic because of the events of the previous night and she couldn't find anyone. Partly because everyone was playing poker. And since Seth wasn't into that stuff she completely ignored them. The only person who wasn't playing Poker was Medic.

And Seth really didn't want to go there.

Then she did she find herself in front of the doors of the Med-bay?

What?!

She had just noticed that she had stopped in front of Medic's doors. She must have been bored. Her own body for dragging her there annoyed her. And since she was already there she might as well apologize to the doctor. She knocked on the door.

"It's open!" said the German accent, which belonged to the sadist doctor. Seth opened the door with her magic and entered.

"Hello Medic…" she said nervously. Medic looked up from a book he was reading and smiled kindly, seeing the precious soul for whom he held such strong and unknown emotions.

"And vhat brings zhe Witch to zhe Med-bay?" he asked curiously. Seth frowned. Suddenly becoming nervous.

"I came to apologize… For last night… You know for loosing control…" she said. He frowned.

"You needn't waist your breath, Witch. It was my fault for starting." He said kindly but yet annoyed in a way. Seth grimaced and sighed.

"No! It's my fault… You're a doctor right?" she asked.

"Ja." He said pausing, "Until I lost my medical license."

"Well… You see, Neko-Witches have this point in time where they get sexual urges to reproduce. So technically speaking, I'm in a mating season…" she explained awkwardly. Medic suddenly turned red. Now he was glad he pushed her off when he did.

"O-oh, I- Um… Heehee, I'm mostly glad I pushed you off when I did…" he said trying to at least make the tension in the air go away.

"Well… True. Same here." She said laughing nervously. "Otherwise, you might have gotten me pregnant…" she said weirdly and uncomfortably.

"Oh… Sorry…" he said as red as a tomato. Then he noticed that she would make a young mother. He didn't know her age, and was tempted to ask. With him being a doctor he wanted to know more about Seth's species and their ways. But he was also embarrassed by it all. "Though… How old are you?" he asked nervously. Seth was taken back by his question but then laughed and answered:

"21. So yeah, I would make a young mother… But you'd make an old father…" she said nervously. Medic had to laugh.

"How old do you think I am?" he asked in between his own laughter. Seth just stared at him.

"I dunno. Old? 60?" she said awkwardly. Medic burst out laughing. Seth simply stared at the older man laughing in front of her like a maniac. When he finally calmed down, he smiled.

"Nein, meine Blume! I am actually 42." He said with that goofy smile on his face. Seth looked at him surprised.

"Your 42? Wow! You look older!" she said laughing a bit to herself. Medic smiled genuinely.

"Ja. I know… But zhat's quite alright." He said. Seth suddenly thought of something.

"I wonder how you would look like in your 20ies..? That would be a sight to see!" she said winking. Medic laughed a little.

"Perhaps. But you must admit something." He said. Seth rolled her eyes.

"And what would that be?" Medic grinned widely.

"Zhat I am just as attractive!~" Now it was Seth's turn to turn red.

"Wh-What..?" she asked nervously. Medic grinned some more approaching her and leaning in her face.

"You vould like to touch me again." Seth laughed uncomfortably.

"Back off, or you might be raped by me and then you might find that you have offspring." She said jokingly. Medic smirked but backed off just in case she wasn't joking.

"Alright zhen…"

"Can you tell me how you lost your Medical license?" she asked. Medic looked at her but then nodded, wondering why she changed the subject.

"I… I was always vey strange… From when I was a boy to when I became an adult. It was strange but I always liked to… Um, dissect things… I started out when I got so angry at my siblings that I got curious so I dissected a human rag doll of my younger sister's. Then I realized I liked doing those things, so in secret I would practice these arts and then I knew right there that I wanted to become a doctor." He said pausing, looking at Seth to make sure she was keeping up.

"Keep going." She told him curiously. She wasn't at all disgusted by the story so far.

"My morbid curiosities only grew vhen I began to preform dissection on small insects and bugs. And zhen vhen I vent to Gymnasium, in biology class I vould get the things needed for true dissection of an animal. And vell, it got very messy for me after a vhile. So zhey kicked me out of zhat class vhenever zhey vould be dissecting. In College it only got vorst… I vanted to preform dissection on a human body and see vhat zhey could and couldn't resist. But it all had to wait. And vhen I graduated and began vorking at a hospital…" he stopped there, reluctant to go on. But the look Seth gave him made him.

"And vell… Ah-hem, I ended up vanting to see how a human body vould look like vithout zheir skeleton and…" he stopped to see Seth laughing slightly. She knew where this was going, so Medic decided to change the mood.

"Oh but it gets better! Vhen zhe patient voke up, his skeleton vas missing and zhe doctor vas never heard from again!" he said bursting out in laughter at the end. And to his most surprise Seth was laughing along with him.

"You took out his skeleton? Oh boy! I wish I could have seen his body all floppy! Think of that! A floppy boneless body that flew everywhere and couldn't stand!" she said laughing. Medic then laughed as well. Both were laughing like maniacs and were enjoying the jokes they made.

"But I vonder vhat his face vould look like when he vould vake up? I mean, seriously?" he said laughing. Seth laughed as well.

"Oh I love me a good joke when I see one! More or less a joke but still, priceless!" said Seth grinning.

Medic laughed.

"Anyvay, Zhat's zhe story of how I lost my medical license!" He laughed. Seth sighed from all the laughter and her mouth was hurting from too much laughter. As soon as they calmed down Medic smiled amused.

"Vell, it vas nice to share zhe story vith someone who understands zhe humor…" he said. Seth nodded. "Vhat's your story? How did you end up vanting to fight?"

Seth sighed. Calming down finally.

"Vell it's a long story. But to sum it up, after… Um… Some rather um, harsh events, I wanted to become a fighter to fight against evil! And throughout the years, that childhood dream became a reality when I got accepted to go into a fighting academy… And then I stayed there for two years and then ended up being sent here… That's all." She said.

"Childhood dream?" he asked confused. Seth looked away from him.

"Yeah. Uh… Some events… And well… I wanted to be a fighter… When I was a little girl that is…" she said carefully using her words.

Medic could tell she was leaving out details but didn't push it. For all he knew she could be hiding a dark secret and it could be something she didn't want to share. He didn't want to break the fragile trust they had so far by asking her too much. If she really was as smart as he thought she could also think that he is questioning her. And that he didn't want.

But what really bothered him were his thoughts when he carried her back to the base yesterday.

_I love her…_

No! It was just false thinking. How could he be so stupid to think something, which he had long ago forgot how to feel? For him love was nothing but a feeling, which interrupted people's ways of thinking and only care for someone even through the toughest of situations. It was a feeling that made someone think so illogically when they had to face the truth when it came to those hard situations. For Medic, love was a curse.

Then why did Medic think that yesterday..?

He was confused. For the first time in a long time, he was confused about something so simple. He was confused about love. Before he thought love was pathetic, but now he thought it was confusing? He was so confused.

This feeling for Seth had gone from admiration, to liking, and finally to love? No! He wouldn't say that. He was just overreacting! He couldn't feel such emotions in such short time. It was impossible.

But yet, she was proving it possible…

And he couldn't stop doubting it.

(10 PM, Hallway…)

Seth was currently walking around the base. She was bored as hell. And she couldn't find anyone to talk to. She had a nice conversation with Medic and a rather embarrassing one at most at first.

"..And then the bloody idiot walked up ta me and said: 'What?'" this statement was followed by laughter.

Seth looked to her right to find the Gym doors open and the lights on. She peaked inside and saw the nine mercs all in a circle and talking about random things. It would seem that Demoman was telling a joke. Heavy was the first to notice Seth in the doorway. As soon as their eyes locked, Seth moved away from the door.

"Hey! It is leetle Witch!" said the Russian man. Seth prayed to god that no one would care. But when she took another look, Scout was in front of her with a grin on.

"Hey there! What'cha doin'?" he asked. Seth began to get nervous.

"Uh! I- Um… Nothing!" she said quickly followed by a nervous grin. Scout smiled.

"Well you wanna join us? It be cool to talk ta a girl who fights!" he said. Seth looked inside the gym to see everyone looking at them. This made Seth jump and scoot back in fright.

"Um. No thank you." She said timidly and scared. Scout laughed a little. Medic was tempted to go over there and see what was wrong (hey, it was his profession to be a medic). But before he could do so, Sniper came up to the two and looked at Seth who was on the floor in fear.

"Whot's wrong?" he asked her. Seth began to shake.

"I-I'm… I'm claustrophobic…" she said nervously. Sniper began to laugh a little.

"Really mate? You were pretty okay during the times we ate…" he said. Seth glared at him.

"I don't like crowds… I never did!" she said strictly.

"Well maybe you should get over the feeling and socialize a bit. Sure that sounds weird coming from my mouth but I at least **try** to blend in with crowds. But ya know whot's the secret to being NOT anti-crowds?" He explained. Seth looked at him shaking her head. "You gotta face them." He said. Seth looked at him before nodding and following him in the gym.

"Hey, look who decided to join us?" said Sniper with a smile. Seth gave out a small smile as well. Barely noticeable. But those with good eyes like Sniper and Spy could see it very well.

"Hi..." said Seth slightly nervous.

"Well hello, lassie!" said Demoman who was drunk (totally surprising). Seth waved back at him.

What Sniper couldn't believe was how shy she was with crowds but how sadistic she was when she fought and killed. She wasn't afraid to slice something in half with a chainsaw and smile like a psychopath. But she was afraid to be with large crowds (Not that the 9 of them were big as a group). It just confused Sniper. Perhaps this was just another side of her bipolar personality?

"Sit down Seth." Sniper whispered in Seth's ear. Seth did as she was told and sat next to Medic, who had offered her the spot, and Sniper.

"So now that Seth's here, maybe we could play a game?" said Scout excitedly. Everyone looked at Scout in a shocked way. Scout frowned. "Guys, not like that. Ya know, a normal game!" said Scout. Everyone then sighed.

"Suggestions?" asked Engineer. "Seth, perhaps you know of a good game or somethang?"

Everyone looked at Seth, which made her paralyzed in fear. Bu then she remembered Sniper's words and calmed down as she thought of a game.

"Truth or Dare." She said calmly. Everyone thought about it before nodding.

"Well, who goes first?" asked Soldier. Scout raised his hand. "Alright then private!"

"Okay then, Spy!" said Scout looking at the man who he disliked, Spy looked at him wordlessly. "Truth or Dare?" Spy huffed.

"Truth, boy." He said, disappointing the scout.

"Okay… Is it true that you slept with my mom? Because I have this "other" memory of seeing pictures of you and her…" asked Scout slightly angry and slightly creeped out. Seth suddenly looked at Scout surprised.

"Another memory?!" she asked. Scout then looked at her and nodded.

"Yup. But that's another story." He said, then looking at Spy who was looking at Seth suspiciously. Spy slowly removed his gaze from Seth and looked at Scout.

"Yes. I did." Said Spy emotionless. Scout wanted to charge at Spy for doing such a thing. But was held back by the much bigger Heavy. Scout struggled and struggled but it didn't help.

"Ney, Scout. He is not worth it." Said the Russian without any emotion whatsoever. Scout nodded when he realized he wasn't escaping anytime soon. Then Heavy let him go reluctantly. Scut didn't attack Spy but shot him a glare of death. Similar to Seth's.

"Alright, my turn to be a apart of zhis ridiculous game… Pyro, truth or dare? Asked Spy. Pyro looked at him and mumbled something.

"He says: truth." Translated Engineer. Spy nodded.

"Is it truth that you aren't human?" asked Spy smirking. Even through the mask you could clearly see that Pyro was making a face of confusion. He mumbled something and then looked at Engineer.

"He says: I'm human. That's the last you'll hear." said Engineer, looking pretty mad at Spy for asking such a question. "Pyro, you're turn."

Pyro looked at Engineer before nodding and mumbling something else. Engineer looked surprised before translating what the pyromaniac said:

"He says: Medic, truth or dare?" Medic sighed.

"Truth." Pyro them mumbled something else.

"He says: Is it true that you actually care about something or someone?" said Engineer. Then he glared at Pyro. Pyro shrugged as if the question was no big deal. Medic took his time to answer. He frowned.

"No. I don't." said Medic. Seth suddenly looked sad. Medic took notice of this. He knew exactly why she was suddenly feeling sad. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings. He did care about her but… He couldn't admit this to his colleagues. That would be embarrassing. "Alright, my turn, Demoman, you know zhe question…"

"Dare, laddie!" said Demo enthusiastically. Medic smirked.

"Alright… I dare you to not drink for zhe rest of the night… Can you do it?" asked Medic teasingly. Demo looked slightly annoyed as he slowly pushed aside his drink. Allowing Heavy to have custody of his beloved drink.

"Alright. I did it. Now it's my turn… Lassie! Truth or Dare?" Demo asked looking at Seth, who nodded and answered with a smirk:

"Dare."

Demoman grinned. Revenge time.

"I dare you ta kiss the doc!"

Seth blushed as he said that. Medic did too.

"What?" they said in perfect sync. They glanced at each other before looking away. Demoman grinned.

"Yup, kiss 'em right in the lips! A nice looooooong kiss! It's what the doc needs after all!" said Demoman. Medic knew that this was Demoman's revenge because Medic made him loose his drinks for the night. Seth blushed even redder.

Seth then caught on with what was goingon between the two. Medic made Demo loose his drink, now it's revenge so that the doc gets embarrassed. Seth then smirked.

"With pleasure!" and with that she grabbed Medic and smashed her lips onto his. Medic's eyes widened as he was still processing what was going on. Surprise had caught him off guard. Seth began to kiss him softly and smoothly. Medic soon caught on with what was going on and began to kiss her back. He wasn't going to allow Demo the pleasure of watching himself embarrassed. So he kissed her back.

_It's not because of love! It's to prove zhe Demoman wrong! _Medic kept thinking. But deep down inside, he was enjoying the kiss far more than he thought he would be. Deep down inside, this was paradise and Seth was the angel who loved and wanted him. But deep down inside he knew that this wasn't the true kiss he wanted from her. He wanted her to kiss him with real love and real passion. And deep down inside, he knew that he might never get that.

When Seth broke away, Medic suddenly lost the happiness and frowned as he remembered he was back in the harsh cruel reality. Demoman looked surprised, but then he frowned and sighed.

"All right lassie, your turn!" he said. Seth smiled and looked at Soldier

"Truth or Dare?" 


End file.
